


It's Not Like He Knew

by orphan_account



Series: Cigarettes And Alcohol [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are gettin shorter and shorter<br/>hahahahah<br/>/nervous laughter</p></blockquote>





	It's Not Like He Knew

He left you.  
He left.   
You feel like such an idiot for letting it affect you this much.  
It's not like he knew.   
You never had the guts to tell him.   
You light up a cigarette.   
You head to the liquor store.  
You drink and forget everything.

Until he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> these are gettin shorter and shorter  
> hahahahah  
> /nervous laughter


End file.
